


You're My Mission

by winter_scldier



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7021066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_scldier/pseuds/winter_scldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers left his apartment building to go on patrol. The thought never crossed his mind that he would be captured by Hydra on his way out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bullets in Your Brain

Steve frantically woke up sweating from his nightmare. It had only been a few months since he had been recovered from the ice, and every night after that, he kept seeing the same image of Bucky falling from the train, screaming for help. And every night it horrified him to the brink of insanity. 

Buck would've turned ninety-nine three weeks ago. Steve knew that even if he hadn't died that day on the train, he would've been long dead by now. He could've lived a longer life though. He had only been twenty-nine when he passed away.

Steve's phone went off even though it wasn't even three-thirty yet. SHIELD had received news that the Winter Soldier had been linked to bombing a hospital in Italy a few hours ago. There were reports that he was heading for the US next, possibly to commit an act of terrorism against the government. They told Steve to go on watch and stop anyone that might be in contact with Hydra or the Winter Soldier. 

Steve groaned and got up from his bed. He took a quick shower before putting on his uniform and and walking out of the apartment building as quietly as he could. 

Almost immediately after he walked out of the building, he was slammed against the outer wall of the building. He slid to the ground as he tried to regain the wind that had been knocked out of him. 

In the darkness, Steve could hardly make out a tall, muscular figure, standing roughly twenty feet away from him. The figure slowly walked towards Steve. He was dressed entirely in black, but his left hand seemed to shine in the moonlight. Suddenly the world around Steve plunged into blackness as he felt something strike the side of his head.   
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Steve woke up in a dark cell like room with no concept of how much time had passed. He was wearing what looked to be a torn and tattered Hydra military uniform for someone of his stature. 

The room was dark, suggesting that it was night. Steve heard a few guards down the hall talking in what appeared to be German. 

"Hydra," he thought grimly. He sat back down on the medal bed and tried to figure out a plan to escape. He sighed in dismay as he realized that the outfit he was wearing had obviously used by an inmate that either now worked for Hydra, or had died trying to get out. 

A few hours later, a few came to his cell heavily armed. They ordered him out of the cell or they'd shoot. He walked in the group of soldiers pointing weapons at him to a large caged room where inside stood the masked figure that captured him back in Washington. They shoved Steve in the cell and all of a sudden the masked figure charged at him. Steve panicked and ducked out of the way. The figure was back on him in seconds, pinning him to the ground. Steve managed to push him off and stand, but it was no use. 

Steve attempted to hit his attacker in the face, and in doing so the mask fell to the ground, revealing the face of his attacker. Steve froze. 

"Buck?" He asked in disbelief. Bucky looked at him confused, but not backing down. He charged at Steve with only a moments hesitation. Steve tried to get him off, but it was to no avail. Someone ordered something in German over the intercom and Bucky stood up and walked out of the cage. The guards came in and dragged and beaten Steve out of the cage and back to his cell. His nose was bleeding as well as from other cuts on his face. He didn't know what to do.


	2. Brainwashed

Days past. The only human contact Steve had was when a guard would come by and give him food once or twice a day. Finally one day another group of soldiers came and led him to a small, dark, damp room in a lower part of the prison. They forced Steve out of his shirt and into a medal chair where they strapped him down. A different part of the machine came down over his head, and a sudden searing pain raged through his head. 

He couldn't remember a thing. He looked around the room confused and afraid. One of the people in the room smirked at him and muttered something in German. He told Steve 

"You're name is 'The Frozen Warrior'" he said. He waved over a man that Steve felt like he'd seen before. He brought his hand up to his forehead and felt a scar. Then he remembered the fight he got into in a cage.

"This your commander, the Winter Soldier," he said. "You will receive and carry out all orders from him."

The soldier looked him up and down and then pulled him out of the chair. "Stand," he ordered. "We have work to do."  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
The Winter Soldier led him to an open room and pulled out a knife and tossing it to him before pulling out another one for himself. They spent days at a time, teaching Steve how to wield a knife and fire all different kinds of guns. Hydra's leader decided it was time to put Steve's training to the test. They put him in a room against twenty other Hydra soldiers, and he beat them all unconscious in under sixty seconds. 

The Winter Soldier gave him a small smirk and approving nod. He was ready to go on his first mission. 

They gave him a custom set of armor similar to his commander's. He suited up and met the others at the prisons loading dock so they could leave.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
They arrived to their first target location of France a few hours later. They committed an act of terrorism by an attempted assassination on the Prime Minister. They instead took the life of two members of parliament and five of the Prime Minister's personal bodyguards. 

It was obvious that The Winter Soldier would end up in the news for his crimes, but the world was both shocked and horrified to learn of Hydra's newest member. They had dyed Steve's hair brown to hide who he was before. But even with the hair dye and mask it was hard to not realize who he was. It seemed that dozens of people from multiple countries recognized him. There was a large increase of missing persons in the following months. Most of those people were never seen again. And those that were, weren't found alive. The youngest victim found was fifteen at the time of his disappearance. 

Everyone pinned the murders and kidnapping on The Winter Soldier alone, and they were mostly correct. Him and Steve had worked together to capture them, but Bucky alone tortured them to death for revealing Hydra secrets.


	3. Tortured Souls

SHIELD had been spending almost all their resources trying to recapture Steve, but every time they got close, he had gotten a hundred times stronger. The Winter Soldier had constantly been training him to the point that he was as skilled as The Winter Soldier.

Steve had almost been captured on a assassination mission, and it resulted in the death of dozens of other Hydra soldiers getting him back. The Winter Soldier himself almost died trying to get him out. Rumors began to spread throughout Hydra that the two of them had become very close, and they had taken to going on more missions together. Hydra knew they couldn't separate the two of them, so they went along with it.   
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
SHIELD had started sending teams into every Hydra base they knew about, and Hydra knew it. They were stalling. They moved Steve and The Winter Soldier to several different bases in an attempt to stop SHIELD from getting them. 

Finally, they had no other choice. They cut The Winter Soldier's hair to make it look like Steve's, and left him in a Russian base. Hydra knew that they couldn't lose Bucky, but they especially couldn't lose Steve. 

Steve was Hydra's main bargaining chip, as well as one of the best assassins they'd ever had. 

They hadn't told Steve about the plan to leave The Winter Soldier behind. They knew that if they had, he wouldn't have gone with them to another base in Sweden.   
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
It took almost two hours, and countless SHIELD lives before they finally captured The Winter Soldier. They flew his unconscious body back to America, where they placed him in a SHIELD maximum security prison. They ended up resulting to torture to find out where Steve was. 

They put him through unimaginable things. They starved him, they shoved him underwater for as long as they could without killing him, they locked him in small rooms without any contact. 

In an attempted escape, his metallic arm was ripped off in a struggle. Despite all his training not to, he fell to the ground screaming in agony. Hydra received videos of SHIELD offering to trade The Winter Soldier for Steve, but it was to no avail. They refused to give up Steve. 

Steve managed to find the video of The Winter Soldier's screams without the other Hydra soldiers knowing. He managed to get on a Hydra plane and make his way to the States. 

He broke into the SHIELD prison in the middle of the night, only to walk around for hours without finding anything. He finally came to a small, brick cell separated from the rest of the prison. Inside the cell was a version of Bucky that Steve hadn't seen since the forties. 

He had lost most of the body weight to starvation and dehydration. He was covered in dirt and sweat, and his hair was matted against his forehead. 

"Steve..." he said quietly. "I'm so sorry..."


	4. Memories of the Damned

The memories suddenly came flooding back to Steve. He remembered everything about being part of SHIELD, he remembered growing up with Bucky in Brooklyn, he remembered the war, he remembered watching his best friend fall from a train. 

Steve fell to his knees as all his memories came back. Bucky smiled sadly from the bed and tried to reach for Steve's hand. 

"Steve..." he said weakly. "I think I'm dying. Either my age finally caught up with me, or all the shit they put me through here finally got to me...I remember everything now. They did something to my head and it...forced me to remember everything that happened." A look of panic came over his face. "You have to get out of here Steve. The main reason they've kept me alive is so they could get to you." 

A siren started blaring down the hall. They had discovered his ship. Steve stood up and frantically looked around. Suddenly, the cell door slammed shut with more security then when he got there. Bucky sighed and tears welled up his eyes.

"You're too late Steve. They're coming for you, and there's no telling what they'll do to you for what you did...and it's all my fault."

There was shouting and footsteps coming from down the hall. 

"Steve..." Bucky muttered before he fell unconscious. A look of distress came over Steve's face as he grabbed Bucky's arm, desperate to find a pulse. There was nothing. Steve panicked and started to give him CPR, completely forgetting the threat of guards just around the corner. Tears formed in his eyes as he tried his hardest to restart his heart.

The guards came into the cell and forced him off of Bucky. Steve started screaming.

"He's dead! Help him you bastards!" As they dragged him away. A doctor went into the cell, but did nothing except feel for a pulse and call the time of death. 

Steve was filled with rage as the doctor walked away. He pulled himself away from the guards, in a final attempt to save him. A tear flung from his eye onto Bucky's cheek in Steves' final attempt at CPR. The guards pried him off him just as Bucky started coughing violently. Relief flooded over Steve as the doctor came back in. 

Steve didn't fight as they dragged him away. Tears of relief and happiness poured from his eyes, but it wasn't going to last long. The two of them had committed several acts of terrorism against several different countries. It was likely that they'd either spend the rest of their lives in a maximum security prison, or they'd be executed. 

More panic welled in Steve at the thought of them dying for crimes they couldn't stop themselves from doing. No matter what happened after this, they'd both go down as the worlds number one threat  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
They put Steve in another maximum security cell until they could move him somewhere else. He was in a constant state of anxiety until the sun rose the next morning. They had moved Bucky to a CIA prison, where they planned to execute him. It was only a matter of time before they moved Steve there too.


	5. The Cold Embrace of Sadness

Unlike Bucky, Steve had to face a long and grueling trial. SHIELD didn't want to lose him, but they knew they'd get overwhelming amounts of hate if they just let him walk free. 

It seemed the entire world wanted the two of them dead, so they had decided to execute Bucky by firing squad. The plan was to have Steve bear witness to his death, and then they'd decide how long he would serve in SHIELD's maximum security prison. The only person who didn't know this was Steve.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
It was a cold Tuesday morning in September when they led Steve out of the courthouse and to what the officers called "the death house". They walked Steve into a large room that resembled a shooting range. Bucky was restrained to the wall by his one arm and his legs, and his head was down. Tears of fear and desperation fell onto the dirt covered ground. 

Steve looked around in a panic. He didn't want any of this to happen. Bucky looked up at the disturbance. His eyes were red and wet from the tears, a look of pure terror was plastered on his face. But, he smiled. He didn't want Steve to see how weak and afraid he actually was.

Steve saw in his eyes how dead he already was. His body was already failing, and there was no way he'd survive long even if they didn't kill him here.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
The gunmen came in a few minutes later without a word. They armed their riffles, and pointed them at him. Bucky had asked them not to blindfold him, because he wanted the last thing he ever saw to be Steve. 

Bucky looked at Steve and smiled again as a tear rolled down his cheek. Suddenly there was three loud bangs, and Bucky collapsed against the restraints. He looked back up at Steve. It hadn't killed him right away. Blood was seeping from the three bullet holes in his chest. His breathing was labored and heavy, and his eyes started going glassy. There were three more bangs, and Bucky went limp. He didn't lift his head, his chest didn't heave. He was completely still. 

Steve fell to his knees, screaming Bucky's name through his sobs. He stood and broke away from the guards and quickly made his way to the body of his friend. He kneeled beside him, resting in the pool of blood forming on the dirt ground. He broke the restraints and Bucky fell into Steve's sobbing arms. The guards tried to pull him away, but he just wouldn't let go. They were there for what felt like hours before Steve let go of Bucky. The guards dragged Steve out of the room and brought him back to the prison. They gave him a clean prison uniform so he could change out of his blood soaked suit, but he didn't.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
SHIELD knew they had screwed up, forcing Steve to watch the death of his best friend, but it was either that or execute Steve as well. They put Steve on a suicide watch because they knew how depressed he really was. Steve sat silently in the cell staring at the wall. He still hadn't changed out of the suit, not wanting to forget what just happened. Not wanting to forget his best friend. 

Steve stopped eating after that. He wanted nothing more than to die. To be with Bucky even after death. He wondered if it was all his fault. He had brought Bucky on that train all those years ago, he had gotten him almost killed when he fell off the side, he had practically handed him over to Hydra, he had gotten him on the path of destruction. And here they were, seventy years later, and Bucky was dead for crimes he had no control over. It was all his fault.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Steve had been hiding all the anti-depressants they had given him. It was a cold Tuesday morning in September when he held the pills in his hand, and put them all in his mouth. It was a cold Tuesday morning when the guards found him dead on the ground of his cell, still holding the blood soaked shirt in his hands. SHIELD lost its Captain America, their first avenger.


End file.
